Feel Free
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: What if it was all a lie? Tinka and Gunther are runaways from the old country. Her ex wants her back. Secrets rise, pasts are explained, and new light is shown on the events we see in the show. UPDATE: New one-shot "Next Contestant" is my sequel to this. It is mainly Irik/Wendy though.
1. We're not who you think we are

_Hey, so I changed a few things in the storyline to make these things work. I wrote the first few chapters for this story but I want to make sure people actually like it before I upload the rest. This idea has been in my head forever, and I like how its turning out. Review if you want more. No flames please if you don't like it_, don't tell me. I wasn't sure how to write this to show their accents, so read it with them or something that's what I did and it's actually kinda fun.

* * *

><p>Tinka POV<p>

Running through the rain, pouring down on our already stressful night, I grab Gunther's hand as we make a break for the apartments a block away. The streets are dark, lacking the car horns and hecticness mere hours away. Climbing up the steps and through the welcoming door of the lobby, everything blurs in a sea of nerves and trying to catch our breaths until we look up and see our safe haven. One knock on this door will change everything, but if we hold off any longer the end of the best thing in our lives will draw far to close. Locking eyes, Gunther squeezes my hand as he reaches up and knocks. Giving me a small smile which I return, we drop hands and wait for the door to open.

Within moments an annoyed hiss can be heard from the person behind the door, soon after the lock is clicked and we're face to face with CeCe.

"Gunther, Tinka! What are you doing here?" CeCe exclaims sounding annoyed.

Putting on my strong and cocky facade I spoke, "Oh look Gunther, it seems we have intruded on their sleep party." I smile, hoping the shaking of my voice wasn't too noticeable. Letting my eyes roam over the room behind her, I could see Rocky, Deuce, Flin, and Ty sitting on the couch. I could tell Gunther was getting nervous as I notice him shift to check down each hallway, out of the corner of my eye.

Apparently, getting more annoyed by our silence CeCe spoke again, " Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. We would like to talk to your mom." Gunther said, shifting almost unnoticeably closer to me.

"My mom?" CeCe looked freaked out, turning around to give the other people in the room a most likely stumped stare.

Turning back around at Gunther's throat clear, she responded, "She'll be off work in twenty minutes, so come back around one-thirty and she should be home." With a smile she tried to close the door.

Forcing down every manner I've ever had; I find myself pushing the door open and walking inside, with Gunther beside me, "Great then we'll wait here." Each of us took a seat on the metal kitchen chairs, trying to save the other furniture from becoming wet from our soaking clothes. Who would have thought, rain in the middle of July.

Trying to keep my nerves down I find myself realizing everything could have been different if we didn't let this fear control us. We could live a happier life complete with friends and no more lies. If we were to be ourselves in front of these five frenemies, I know we would be great friends. But the fear, its always there, always keeping walls up around each of us, only allowing each other in.

Breaking me from my thoughts and seemingly doing the same to Gunther, Rocky walks into the kitchen bring us each a towel.

"Are you guys alright? You seem shaken up." She asks kindly

"All will be revealed soon." I say, not wanting to give anything away before talking with CeCe's mom.

Nodding her head, Rocky walked back to the others leaving us to dry off while they played Dance Til You Drop on the television.

After countless minutes reminding myself to look normal, and that everything would be alright. The door finally opened letting in our (hopefully) savior.

"Hey kids, whoa full house tonight. Having fun?" She said hanging her police jacket on the coat hanger, turning around to be answered by five nodding heads.

"Mom, Tinka and Gunther said they need to talk to you. They're in the kitchen" I could hear CeCe say, before she became absorbed once more in the dance battle she was having with Ty.

Hearing CeCe's mother approach, the thought of leaving occurred to me. But if I am being truthful to myself, I know we can't live our lives running (no matter how tempting it sounds.)

As the woman came into view giving us each a small smile as she occupied herself by grabbing some iced tea. "CeCe said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah we we're hoping for your help." Gunther replied

"I'll do what I can." She assured sitting across from us, facing the living room.

Smiling slightly in relief I can feel a small amount of tension leaving my shoulders.

"We're sorry to bother you but we have no where else to go, and seeing as your a police officer..." I pause letting her know the gravity of the situation.

Nodding her head, a look of concern fell over her face. "Are you guys alright?" She asked, flicking her eyes over us to check for any bodily harm, I'm guessing.

"We will be, we think. With your help that is." Gunther answers this time.

Looking at us, telling us to start the story. I begin, "The first thing you should know is that Hessenheffer is not my nor Gunther's real name. Though it holds much more meaning then our real last names do."


	2. The Hessenheffers

_Thanks for the reviews, its nice to know two people actually liked :D So this is for you two._  
><em>I'm not judging cultures with arranged marriage nor am I saying that eight year olds are old enough to get married. I had to use that age so I didn't have to change a lot from the shows plot.<em> _Anything else anyone might find offensive, believe me it was not meant to offend. Enjoy, I hope._

* * *

><p>Tinka POV<p>

_"The first thing you should know is that Hessenheffer is not my nor Gunther's real name. Though it holds much more meaning then our real last names do." _

At her shocked look and my need to end all the lies, I continue, "My real name was Tinka Hessenholt and Gunther's was Gunther VonHeffer, we had to change them when we came here a few years ago."

"Okay," She dragged out, slowly putting together the pieces, "Then you're not twins?"

"Nope." Gunther says, "But that's not actually what we came here to say, were just getting started."

"I'm hooked, please continue." CeCe's mom requested

Nodding to Gunther, I gave him permission to tell the next part. "In our country, each person marries at the age of eight, to a person of the parents choosing. The village legend of the Crazy Goat Herder, keeps this tradition going." He said trying to put reason behind the beliefs, though neither of us have believed in them for many years.

As Gunther was taking a breath to continue on to the hardest part of the story, we noticed the woman's eyes grow bigger. "You two are married!" with that shriek I'm surprised she didn't break glass.

Unfortunately, before we had enough time to diffuse the freaked out woman's belief the rest of the occupants in the house were right beside her. A chorus of "What!"s were heard.

After a few moments of crazed shock from everyone, and my hand tightening on Gunther's under the table. He found a way to get control over the room.

"Do you want to know or not!" Gunther firmly said in a voice slightly above the loudness of the room.

As everyone began to calm down, I found myself leaning over to Gunther saying, "Maybe it would have been better to have run, less explaining." Slightly smiling I leaned back in my seat.

Apparently the room had grown quiet by the time I said my line, proved by the worried faces we received and the "Why would run?" by a tired Flin.

"If you want to know, take a seat and let us finish." Gunther says, trying to be nice, but we both know that each moment the secrets and lies go untold the chance of us having a happy life together plummets.

"Like we said before, I was born Tinka Hessenholt, and he was born Gunther VonHessen. Due to an old legend in our country once each person has reached the age of eight they are to marry through an arranged marriage set up by their parents, before they turned nine." I began, pausing by the gasps I received, "All the marriages weren't too bad, some of the people were actually happy." I assured. Squeezing Gunther's hand I silently asked him to continue.

"When I turned eight my parents introduced me to my fiancee-"

Gunther's part was cut off by CeCe's exclamation of, "That's so cute, even if it is you too."

Which was followed by a chorus of "Shh"s.

Steadying himself, Gunther continued, "Her name was Rosie Piercen, the Wool Cutter's daughter. We were set to be married six months later. Tinka and I had always been close, being neighbors and only a few days apart in birth will do that to people. I guess, I always thought, always hoped she would be my bride. But within the next few days it was announced, Tinka was to marry Ean the son of the village iron worker."

Breaking off with as far as he could go, I picked up where he left off. "I tried to get to know Ean, and he tried just as hard to get to know Rosie. But it's hard to cover up loving someone and trying to cope with the hurt of having to see them with someone else. So one day we figured out a plan. After each of our houses were asleep, we would sneaky to the tree where our properties met up and leave. Now here we are, five years later."

"When we came to the states we were close enough in age and looks to pass as twins so we weren't questioned for living neighbors, who you guys met on Vatalihoosit Day, helped us find a place to live and check up on us sometimes." Gunther continued

"When we came here we had to change our last names to make sure know one would find us in America. So we did half of mine and half of his." I sat smiling a little.

The shock on the groups faces were evident, but they soon melted away enough to talk and function properly.

Trying to recover, CeCe's mom asked the question that had been nagging at her, "Dang! Wow, I just have one more question. Why do you need my help?"

"We've been getting some letters from the old country. Well actually, Tinka's been getting them from Ean and over the years they've been getting worse." Gunther said anger making its way into his voice at the mention of my ex-fiancee.

"What do you mean by worse?" CeCe's mom asked

"We just got this one today, the rest are at the apartment we didn't have time to grab them before we left." I say handing her the slightly damp letter.

As she read the only sound in the room was the music coming from the paused Dance Till You Drop game. I could see her eyes reread on line over and over again. And I felt my eyes tear up knowing which one it must be.

Soon CeCe got up to try and read the letter over her mother's shoulder, but just in time she finished the hand written note and hid it from CeCe's veiw.

Looking back at the two of us as she tucked the note into her pocket, she asked, "Did you warn your guardians?"

"No need, we don't have any." Gunther said smoothly, glancing at me. I can tell how much he wants to comfort me, but its a force of habit not to act too 'together' in front of others. Though it's sometimes hard not to.

"How have you been living?" CeCe asked shocked at all our secrets coming out.

"The show pays good enough, and spare jobs around our building help a little with the rent." I say off-handedly, because my mind's focused on the one question that has been bugging me for years. "The thing that makes us nervous about these letters is how did he know my last name and how he could find us. The village has nothing no TV, nor internet. And the sent address and postage markers keep showing it was mailed from somewhere closer and closer each time."

Taking the envelope out of her pocket she could see the marks showing it had been sent on the out skirts of Ohio.

"Where did they start being sent from." She asked curiously

"They started being sent from somewhere in Maine a year or so ago, before that it was from the old country. Then they started getting closer every once in awhile, it's like torture. Then this letter came and I knew we weren't safe." Gunther says

After another moment of silence, CeCe's mom noticed the state of our clothes and sent Gunther and Ty to Ty's house to change clothes and CeCe, Rocky and I were sent to CeCe's room to change clothes. Smiling at me, as he ducted under the window, I couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Girl Talk

_So I really like this story, but I feel kind of weird updating it when no one seems to like where it's going. I'm not trying to make an ultimatum, but I feel like no one really likes this story so...I don't know. Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Tinka POV<p>

_Smiling at me, as he ducted under the window, I couldn't help but smile back._

As CeCe dug through her dresser to find something that would fit me comfortably, I decided I would try my best to let down this mean barrier I have built between myself and those who now know the story of Gunther and I.

Handing me a pair of fuzzy bright colored pajama pants and a solid matching black tank-top CeCe walked me to the bathroom.

"Thank you." I say and I know its not enough but its more then the scarred Tinka would have said, so I take it as a start and I can tell she does too.

Meeting with everyone back in the living room, I take a seat on the couch beside Deuce as Rocky and Ty compete in a round of halfhearted sibling competition on the dance mat game.

Before long a noise at the window makes me turn and the sight I see nearly has me on the floor laughing. There he stood wearing flannel pajama pants that are too long for him causing them to sag, along with a large black t-shirt. Soon the whole group is laughing as Gunther waddles his way to the seat beside me.

"Ty!" Rocky says between laughs

"What? I haven't done my laundry that was the only clean stuff." He said in defense

Quickly the game is unpaused and I can't help but tease him, "Please don't tell me your going through the Danielle phase again." Caught up in our laughter, neither of us noticed when the group grew quiet and the game was paused.

"Wait a minute you guys were together when you dated Danielle." Rocky said

Everyone turned to us for answers and the way the guys were looking at Gunther its hard to believe he's still alive.

"Well we couldn't dated each other with the belief out there that we were twins. So to keep up appearances we figured as long as their was no actual cheating and that we near by it would be alright." He replied

"But-" Rocky started to say

"Believe me it was awkward, and it's not like we enjoyed the dates. It was really like a role we were acting. We'd go out into the world and be mean and cocky and then come home and regret all the things we said just to pick it all up again the next day." I say explaining

"Wait a minute, that how you knew he paid me, right?" Ty broke in

"Yeah. I guess we can tell you the whole story now, since were confessing everything." Gunther explained. "A few days before I paid you, some kid at school somehow got Tinka's number. With you being in a higher grade you scared the boy off. So I guess now I can say thanks." He finished with a happy smirk.

"Your welcome, I guess." Then turning to Deuce in a joking voice he whined, "I feel so used."

Causing another laugh attack to be spread amongst the group. Before long it was decided that the boys would sleep in the living room while the girls went into CeCe's room.

I made a bed on the floor while CeCe and Rocky got into bed. Before I could drift off into much deprived sleep, CeCe's whispering voice cut through the air. "You must be one heck of a girlfriend to be alright with dating other people no matter how fake it is."

"Honestly, neither of us were ever okay with it. I got so jealous when he was out on his dates with that girl, just like he did when I went out with Ty." I'm not sure if it was the sleep deprivation or the need for girl talk but I continued, "But I guess I had it easier, Danielle never tried to kiss him."


	4. Dodging Kisses

This chapter is short, but I feel like it has substance. Please read and review, if nothing else do it to bright up this horrible week. Whoa got a little personal their...sorry, :P [awkward] ummm continue on...

* * *

><p>Tinka POV<p>

_"But I guess I had it easier, Danielle never tried to kiss him."_

Suddenly the springs on CeCe's bed jolted quickly as the girls set up peering at me from a few feet up.

"What did Gunther do? Did he see? What did you do?" CeCe asked extreme curiosity

"Yeah, he saw he was standing by the peep hole when we got back from the date. I don't think he watched the whole thing because after side stepping away and sliding into the house a few moments later, I could see him on the couch trying to look busy."

"Awe he was jealous that so sweet!" Rocky exclaimed this time

"Yeah, I guess. The thing you don't know is Gunther's one of those guys who never thinks he's good enough." I sigh

"What?" They ask in unison

"I don't mean in his dancing. I mean, like he wished he could have been better somehow so my parents would have picked him and we could have stayed. He's so insecure, I guess. But then again with him, I am too." I pause slightly and continue, "Once I got back inside from practically running from Ty, all I wanted to do was kiss him. Because honestly, I never want to kiss anyone else."

At their awed looks I continued, "He was so shocked I came back. It was like he thought I would find someone better and up and leave." I say, "But, I can't complain because I did that too, with Danielle and you, CeCe. I guess we just figured, since all our life something was jeopardizing us we would do anything we could to hold on to each other." I finished with tears in my eyes from everything that had happened that day.

Laying back down, I could hear the girls whisper.

"I wish I had someone like that."

"Me too."


	5. Pancakes! Pancakes! Strange

_I'm still a little iffy on people liking this story but those who do I can't give up on. Plus I really love this story so, yeah. Please review they make me write faster, and better.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I wish I had someone like that."<em>

_"Me too."_

The next morning I find myself in the middle of a nightmare. Ean's dark, long haired form, is in front of me coming closer. At first he was yelling things about Gunther and I, about him taking me away. But then they changed and he was still in front of me angry but he kept yelling, "Pancakes! Pancakes!" Strange.

In a snap I'm awake, glad to be away from the dream. The clock on CeCe's dresser shows noon and judging by the smells coming from the kitchen, I know why Ean was screaming pancakes. Seeing Rocky and CeCe still asleep, I tip toe out of the room heading for the kitchen.

Once in the living room, I can see CeCe's mom and Ty in the kitchen and Deuce asleep on the floor. Turning around the room, I find myself growing nervous by not seeing Gunther.

"Hey Tinka. Gunther's taking a shower." Ty says while spreading peanut butter on his pancakes.

"Hi, and thanks." I say, taking the seat across from him.

Soon were alone in the room as CeCe's mom goes to get ready for working, giving us instructions to look after the stove.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for using you." I say quietly, as I flip a pancake on the stove.

"It's cool. I would have helped you anyway, if you had told me." He replied thoughtfully

Turning around at the stove, I can't help but say, "There was no way to tell you, to tell anyone. With everything we've been through, the things you know and those you are bound to find out, how could you expect us to tell all our secrets. No matter how much we wanted too."

Turning back around I slide the pancake to a plate and start on the next one.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the bathroom door squeaked and Gunther was in the room. Nodding to Ty and stepping beside me he grabbed two pancakes from the plate and quickly kissed my cheek before sitting down on my old seat.

"Did you sleep well Tinka?" He asked pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Yes, did you?" I say locking eyes with him and granting him a small smile before turning back to the stove.

"Yeah, believe it our not those clothes were pretty comfy. Thanks Ty." He answered

"Good." I say as I turn off the stove and grab two pancakes taking the seat between Gunther and an uncharacteristically quiet Ty.

We began too eat our breakfast in silence, passing smiles between us every so often.

Finally Ty spoke, "You can hit me if you want."

"Why would we hit you?" Gunther asked, looking at my for an answer, only getting a shrug in return.

"You basically told me not to make a move on Tinka, but I did. Even though at the time I thought... you guys were...siblings...Just hit me!" Ty said confusing himself

"I'm not going to hit you, I knew the risk but I trusted Tinka and nothing happened." Gunther said firmly

"But what if it had, I was that close." Ty said

I could help but laugh, soon being joined by Gunther. Though a little force on his part.

"What?" Ty said embarrassed

"It would never have happened, Ty." I say looking to Gunther.

"Besides the only time during your date when I wanted to punch you was during the dance. But that's in the past now." Gunther said

"Alright." Ty said going back to eating his food

"Now Deuce is another matter." Gunther said

At Ty's look and a "What?" from a now worried Deuce, we found ourselves laughing again.


	6. Loaded Questions

_Thanks for all the reviews, and Dacergirl369 I was actually considering bringing her in but in a different way. I'll think about it more if you'd like to see her. I'm just so happy I got those reviews, thank you guys. :D Oh and michelle222 it was weird for me too at first but it seems better than brother and sister. After I watched Shake it Up for the first time, [the one where Gunther wants to be with the cheerleader], this idea came to me._

_Read and Review, I'm finished rambling onto the story. :P  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Now Deuce is another matter." Gunther said<em>

_At Ty's look and a "What?" from a now worried Deuce, we found ourselves laughing again._

"You did say you wanted to kiss her." Ty replys, probably happy to get the focus off of himself

Glaring in Ty's direction, Deuce spoke in a panicked voice, "But..that was just...it was only between...her, Rocky and CeCe...truth or dare.." The rest was a jumble of panicked muffled noises, as he buried his head back into the couch cushion.

Laughing at Deuce's tries to bury himself in the couch, the three of us didn't notice CeCe and Rocky walking up.

"Did someone say truth or dare? That's perfect!" CeCe exclaimed

Exchanging worried glances between us, I spoke up slowly, "Perfect for what?"

"To get to know you too better, after all we learned last night. Plus we could learn stuff about each other, too. Like..before last game, I never knew Rocky was B positive." CeCe finished smiling.

"My mom won't let me play Truth or Dare, especially with you." Rocky replied point blank.

"That's probably a smart idea." An almost buried Deuce mumbled.

"It can't be that bad." CeCe said defending herself.

"It is," Ty informed, "those were her exact words."

"Well, we could just play truth or truth. No one will get hurt then." CeCe tried again

"Like I said before someone always ends up getting their feelings hurt." Rocky replied thoughtfully, quickly glancing at the barely hidden teenager in the couch.

"Just..no one take anything too personally, okay?" CeCe announced

"Alright." Ty agreed, making his way to the couch.

"Fine." Rocky relented following her brother

"Don't sit on me!..Fine I'm in, I'll play!" A still shaky Deuce replied

Feeling Gunther's gaze on me, I look to the left to lock eyes with him. I could tell he was nervous to share the small details, just as I am. But when I think about it, we told them thew important things yesterday, this was bound to be easier.

Nodding my head slightly, we ended our silent conversation and walked into the other room. While everyone worked to get comfortable, Rocky and CeCe disappeared to make popcorn, CeCe's mom left to get to work, and Flin woke up long enough to go back to sleep in his room.

Giggling could be heard from the kitchen. The sound making us each tense, knowing the two were planning something.

"Here comes the popcorn." CeCe exclaimed as she and rocky passed a bowl to Ty and Deuce, another to Gunther and I, and kept the last one for themselves. Finally putting an old fashioned ketchup bottle in the middle.

"Who's first?" Rocky asked

"I guess I'll go." Ty replied spinning the bottle.

"Gunther." CeCe announced when the bottle stopped spinning. At her excitement I could see an amused gleam in Ty's eye.

"What's your favorite song?" Ty asked amused at the look on CeCe's face at the question.

"I think it'd have to be, Out of my League by Stephen Speaks." Gunther answered smiling

'Oh I love that song," Rocky said, "_the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way.._" she trailed off but my thoughts were brought back to the song's lyrics.

_'All the times I have sat and stared, _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_Coz I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again...'_

I'm broken from the song, as I watch Gunther's spin land on me.

"Can I spin again?" Gunther asks

"Nope." CeCe answers

"Okay, umm.. I already know everything, I'd want to. So..seeing as CeCe's about to burst I'll start the juicy questions. Who would you kiss, or actually who would you go on a date with if we hadn't met?" He asks with an innocent smirk, as he practically just fed me, his girlfriend, to the sharks.

"Thanks Gunther." I say sarcastically, "I never thought about it. Let me think...wait where would the date be too?" I ask

"I'll let them decide." Gunther says, waving his hands at them to take over.

"This is so weird. Umm..I usually take my first dates to a scary movie." Deuce finishes

Gunther tightens his grip on my hand slightly. Knowing him he's thinking of the date and how Deuce would use the scary movie to be able to comfort me after. Squeezing his hand, I can't help the amusement in my eyes. Serves him right for forcing this question on me.

"We'd probably go dancing...well actually we'd probably do what we did on our 'date' excluding the pickle factory tour."

Once again the loving grip on my hand became a little tighter, not enough to even hurt a little just a slight pressure.

"Hmm...and you don't exist...I guess I'd have to go with Ty's except for the end of the night. But for future reference, next time we need a fake date for me, we should probably choose Deuce, less touching involved." I say once again squeezing Gunther's hand in reassurance.

Spinning the bottle, I watch as it lands on Deuce.

Smiling as I come up with an idea to get the embarrassment onto his shoulders I ask, "Why did you say you would want to kiss me?"

"Good one." CeCe congratulated, as we watched Deuce's face contort trying to find the answer.

"Umm..I'm not really sure. I guess even before I knew you were taken, you were always apparently too above us. Like the forbidden fruit or something. Don't hit me!" He finished shifting so Ty was between the Gunther and himself.

Smiling, I lean back subconsciously into Gunther's embrace, as we watch Deuce's spin land on CeCe.

His question and her answer were lost on me, as I enjoyed the feeling of actually acting like a couple in front of the group.

CeCe's spin landed on Ty. I felt sorry for him, as I watched the two girl's eye's light up. There's no doubt he was what their talk in the kitchen had been about.

"So Ty, do you still want to kiss Tinka?" CeCe said so calmly it was unsettling.

"What?" Ty asked after a, thank the goats, faulty spit take.


	7. Fax Machine

_Here's the next chapter. When I started this I was considering having a slight, behind the scenes kind of Deuce/Rocky. But now I'm thinking maybe a Deuce/Dina or just not having another pairing. Tell me what you think. Read and Review._

LillyAllanFAn63666545, Kitty-Laner: Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy. I love knowing you guys like this story. :D  
>Dacergirl369: That's so nice of you to make an account, I love getting your ideas. I put a piece in this for you, you'll know what part.<br>michelle222: Thanks. I was worried the game would be a little too over done, but it was the best icebreaker I could think of.  
>THE Mountaindewologist: First off love the name, mountain dew's the best. Thanks for the review, please don't send alpacas after me, I hear they spit. Or are those lamas?<p>

Continue onto the story while I go google alpacas.

* * *

><p><em>"So Ty, do you still want to kiss Tinka?" CeCe said so calmly it was unsettling.<em>

_"What?" Ty asked after a, thank the goats, faulty spit take._

If I wasn't investing all of my energy into calming Gunther down, I would have laughed at the wide-eyed stare Ty was issuing. At Ty's shock, Gunther starred at me trying to figure out what to do I'm guessing. After a few minutes of awkward silence, and darty glances from Ty to Gunther, CeCe and me, Deuce's popcorn projectile snapped him back to reality.

"Umm...well...I mean..." Ty began rambling, the color draining from his face. Suddenly he looked at me and I knew his answer.

He took a deep breath, coxed on by the interested stares from his sister, CeCe, and Deuce. Opening his mouth to answer honestly, but before a sound could be made the house phone began ringing. The disruption caused everyone to jump back from their crouched forward, interested position.

Standing up with an annoyed hiss, CeCe angerly picked up the phone saying a curt greeting into the phone.

"Oh hey mom, sorry." She said quickly. "How's work?"

There was a pause for her mom to answer, which Deuce used to chuck more popcorn at Ty.

"Okay we'll send it, by fax? I'll try, I might just attach it to an email." She answered

Another pause.

"Okay, love you too. Bye." CeCe said, hanging up the phone.

"Mom wants you to fax the letter to her at the office. But since I don;t know how to fax she said we could email it. I'll go grab it from her room." CeCe said, walking quickly so we could get back to the game, I'm guessing.

Rocky stands up and goes to the computer tapping a few buttons on the fax machine.

After a few minutes, and some beeping noises from the machine, Rocky calls out to CeCe, "I got the fax machine set up we just have to scan the note. Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" CeCe said rushing back into the room.

Rocky grabbed the note but before she could put it in the scanner CeCe's curiosity got the best of her.

Taking the note back and scanning her eyes slowly across the page, mumbling words as she went. Before long the rest of the group surrounded her wanting to know the letter's contents too.

Thinking back to the letter, I can't help but remember the main parts. Ean's untidy, uneducated sentences, making me shake with nerves.

_'Love,_

_I know where you are Tinka. Just wait until I get there...Nice dancing, to bad you have Gunther as your partner. Don't worry, he won't be for long. The..' _

The rest of the letter is just a blur. He had threatened Gunther and that's all I can remember, that's I need to remember.

Gunther is still in shock from the Ty situation, and I am far to concerned with what the letter said, to care that the others are reading it.

The group froze, their eyes ending the frantic flickering of their reading.

Rocky was the first to recover, "I'm...I'm just going to fax this now." She said trying to wrestle the note from CeCe's grasp.

I nod halfheartedly, gripping Gunther's hand tightly to make sure he is still there.

Soon were all sitting in our original places, but this time the laughter is gone.

"So." CeCe tried to end the silence, "Ty, you still haven't answered."

"Yeah, um.. I guess, kind of. I mean I won't." He ended quickly glancing at the two of us. "It's just that for a while their I liked you, Tinka. But know that I know your happy with Gunther, I'll treat you like I would CeCe or Rocky. Which means, Gunther, Tinka is now my little sister. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, including this creep Ean and you." He finished strongly, looking at Gunther with respect.


	8. Something with Bubbles

_Sorry for the late update, I've had some things going on lately. _

_Dacergirl369: Thanks for your enthusiasm for this story. :D _Thanks for the review!_  
><em>

_THE Mountaindewologist: Don't worry Ean will come soon enough, (and how could I forget about the alpacas?) I've tried making longer chapters, but my writing goes further down hill when I try, plus it would take longer for an update. _Thanks for the review!_  
><em>

_michelle222: I was thinking about putting Gunther on the spot, maybe a talk with Ty. But I want to keep this in Tinka's point of view, so I'll think more on how to make that work. Thanks for the review!_

_Awesomeness: Ean creeps me out a little too. :P I'm still thinking about the couples, I'm kind of turning toward Dina/Deuce, but Rocky/Deuce is still up there. I think if I do end up using a little Rocky/Deuce it will be because Dina won't be in the picture. As for Ty/CeCe, I'm not sure. I'm considering it because you seem to really like them, but I never really considered them. I'll go check some of their stories and see if I can wrap my head around them together. Thanks for the review!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"So." CeCe tried to end the silence, "Ty, you still haven't answered."<em>

_"Yeah, um.. I guess, kind of. I mean I won't." He ended quickly glancing at the two of us. "It's just that for a while their I liked you, Tinka. But know that I know your happy with Gunther, I'll treat you like I would CeCe or Rocky. Which means, Gunther, Tinka is now my little sister. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, including this creep Ean and you." He finished strongly, looking at Gunther with respect._

Silence rung throughout the house for a few minutes. Until Ty pulled himself together enough to look away from Gunther, and spin the bottle. Continuing the game to get through the awkward, tense situation. Before long the rest of the group tried to move on from the letter and revelation. Well, everyone excluding Gunther, Ty and myself, it would seem.

After a few light truths about crushes and teachers, I decided I need to talk to Gunther. If nothing else, I honestly just need to be with him for a few minutes to calm myself down from everything that has happened.

"I'll grab some drinks, who wants what?" I say standing up, my hand still in Gunther's death grip.

"Water, please."

"Orange soda."

"Anything with bubbles."

"I'll help you." Came the voice that had Gunther's grip tightening slightly.

"That's alright, Ty. Gunther will help." I say pulling Gunther along behind me, into the kitchen.

As soon as I make it behind the column, successfully cutting off the view of the occupants in the other room, I grab Gunther in a hug. Thankful for a few moments alone, to rid him of his insecurities and myself from the guilt of watching him suffer.

I feel him hug me tighter, as if I am his lifeline. Quickly checking if anyone could see us, I grab Gunther's hand and lead him to the fridge so we could whisper, while making the drinks.

Clinking anything we could find, we set to work grabbing the orders.

"Are you okay Gunther?" I ask, clinking a pickle jar against a can of tuna.

Stopping in his search for an orange soda, he stares at me. "I'll be fine, it's just hard. I keep remembering waiting for you to come home from that date, and the almost kiss, not to mention Ean trying to take you away from me for so many years. I just hate that we can never really be together, you know?"

"I know Gunther, but we just have a few more years. And who knows, once we get Ean back to the old country, we'll have so many more options." I say, hopefully.

"Like what Tinka? We're twins in this country!" Gunther replys exasperated.

"Three more years and we'll be eighteen Gunther. From there it's just a blood test proving were not related and a change to the 'mistake' that was made to our birth certificates." I explain, smiling at our future as I grab a bottled water from behind a jar of mayonnaise.

With the drinks in my arms I begin to make my way back to the others.

Only to be stopped by his arms bringing me into a hug. Whispering into my ear he says, "Three years feels way to long to be able to be married to you."

Smiling at the truth in his word I lean up to kiss him quickly. "Gunther, we've practically been married since the day we decide to create our own lives here."

The smile on his face brightened up our situation, "I love you, Tinka Hessenheffer."

Giggling quietly, I hug him again and reply, "I love you too, Gunther Hessenheffer."


	9. Rosie's are Red

_So it's been a while...school has started back up.__ I'll try to write whenever I can, your reviews really help keep the writers block from coming. My excuse for this is how in the last chapter I didn't leave myself anything to lead into, like I had in other chapters. Therefore, I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. But I am pretty happy with how it turned out, I hope you are too. Read and Review._**  
><strong>

**michelle222**: _Yeah I've never really been into that type of story, but I wanted to read Gunther/Tinka stories so I guess I just started writing them. As for couple names I'm leaning towards Tinker or Tunther I like them better then Gunka anyway :P Thanks for the review I always look forward to seeing what you have to say, I hope you like this chapter.  
><em>

**MewxMewxLove**: _Thank you so much, its nice to know you like this story regardless of the couple. :D Thanks for the review, I hope you like this too._

**THE Mountaindewologist**:_ Thanks for the review, I love seeing you have reviewed. I'm still not great at the longer stories but I hope this will do._

**Aisbored**: _Thanks for the review, it made me set to work._**  
><strong>

**Dancergirl369**: _Thanks for your review, I also always look forward to your reviews. **[SPOILER FOR STORY HERE:**I'm still deciding on the pairings but for the moment, but I'm thinking bout using the couple in this chapter as my only other secondary couple.]_

* * *

><p><em>The smile on his face brightened up our situation, "I love you, Tinka Hessenheffer."<em>

_Giggling quietly, I hug him again and reply, "I love you too, Gunther Hessenheffer."_

Drinks in hand I send Gunther out to the living room, assuring him I would be there in a few minutes.

I cannot help but to keep replaying those notes in my head, and all the ones I had hidden from Gunther's sight before he could read the endings. They all centered around either a threat to his life or my life, and ultimately our life together. I cannot help but worry of what will happen if Ean ever catches up to us, not to mention our families. They've been ready to kill us since the day we escaped, I can only imagine what they'd do if they find us. I just wish...

My ten seconds of frantic thoughts was interrupted by the crash of cups from the next room. Quickly wiping my eyes and grabbing the knife closest to me, I run into the next room, hiding it behind me.

Stopping beside Gunther and feeling the crunch of glass beneath my feet, I look around to find the cause. On the couch sat awestruck Deuce and Ty; by the door stood Rocky and CeCe looking confused. Looking across the threshold I finally realized the cause of all this commotion.

"Rosie?" I ask

"Tinka? Is that you?" The tall green-eyed brunette asked

Glancing at Gunther quickly I answered, "Maybe. Yak attack."

The girl smiled, "Piglet Pinata." Smiling wider the others tensed as she ran into my arms.

Laughing, I quickly pass the knife off to Gunther and return the hug.

Pulling apart after a few minutes, she hugs a smiling Gunther, and steps beside me to see the room. Wrapping his arm around my waist, providing me with a place to lean into, Gunther and I once again face our friends for another round of surprised stares.

"Go on with it." Gunther stayed squeezing my into his side slightly.

"Is that, I mean, are you the Rosie? As in Gunther's fiancee, Rosie?" CeCe asked quickly

"No." Rosie answered, relief filtered through the group until she continued, "At least not anymore. I think that more of Tinka's role now." Her answer brought smile to Gunther, Rosie and I.

"So your the one he left for Tinka basically?" Rocky questioned

"Kind of." Rosie answered vaguely, probably unsure on what to tell these perfect strangers about our past lives.

"Whole story?" I ask briefly, receiving nods from all the other occupants including the drooling duo who couldn't keep their eyes off of Rosie.

"Before Rosie became Gunther's fiancee she was my closest girl friend. It's actually kind of funny in a twisted way. You see, Rosie here always had a crush on the, how did you put it, amazing long dark haired, blue-eyed, piece of yak candy. Or something like that." I pause laughing as Rosie's elbow makes contact with my arm.

Before I could continue, CeCe interrupted, "Ohh, who was he? Was he cute? Did you marry him?"

"My answer is no for the last two, and I'm almost to answering the first. It was a twisted tale, as you know Gunther and I were inseparable, yet they had never talked. Rosie here was a regular stalker. When it came time for marriage assignments, as you know Gunther and I were sure we would get each other. Likewise, Rosie hoped to get this guy. But alas she ended up with Gunther, and I ended up with her, apparent, piece of 'yak candy'. As you know, I didn't marry him either." I finish moving further into Gunther's embrace.

After a few moments the silence from the group wouldn't end. Of all the things we had told them these past days, it's strange that this would stun them the most.

"So.." I say trying to find something to distract us from the endless stare the others are directing at us.

"Were you really going to stab me with that?" Rosie asked in shock with a hint of impressed

"Hey, your 'little love stew' is still stalking us. How was I to know he wasn't at the door?" I reply, adding her favorite pet name for Ean.

"Wait so you were in love with Ean!" CeCe exclaimed

Ignoring her, Rosie continued, "So you would stab my future husband, for a little bit of stalking?"

"What? Your marrying him?" Deuce and Ty exclaimed

"You'd think you'd be over that crush now that your with Jeffery. Where is he anyway?" I ask, laughing at how confused the boys sounded.

Giving me a look, Rosie turned and answered all questions at once, "I liked Ean; he loved Tinka. It was never going to happen. I am not marrying Ean, my husband's probably down the hall right now. I left him a note when I left the hotel."

"You left him a note, don't you know how paranoid he gets?" Gunther asks

"Time changes things." Rosie replied

"Nothing could change Jeffery that much." I counter.

"Wait so when you left for America, you just ditched the fiancees and family and boarded a plane." Ty asked trying to put everything together once again.

"Yep, well we had some help from Rosie and Jeff." I answer

As Rocky opened her mouth to ask another question their was a knock on the door. As everyone stared at the rectangular piece of wood, Flin walked in.

"I'll get it!" He yelled and flung the door open

Before anyone could take a good look, a male figure was running right toward Tinka.


	10. White or Grey Goat?

_This one is extremely short but I don't have much time. To give you an idea of how bad, I start working on my homework on Friday breaking for bathroom, sleep and one meal a day and the five minutes I had on the bus from school (where I actually had a seat) in which I wrote this, and I still haven't finished. Ugh. So here you go._

TrinitylovesRoshonfreak: I'm so happy you like this story. Please don't count this short chapter against me, I'll have more time next week to write. I'm still going back an forth on the couples, I'll try to warm up to CeCe/Ty but I still haven't seen them together. I'll read some fanfics of them and see if I can wrap my mind around them. :D tHanks for the review.

TheRunawayJJett: Don't send the llamas! Short chapter but I'll try to make it up to you next time. What don't you get, I don't have anyone read these for me so it all comes together in my scattered brain, I'm sure parts are uncertain. I just can't find them because I'm the writer, you know? So just tell me and I'll work hard to clear them up, cause you probably not the only one. :D Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll get it!" He yelled and flung the door open<em>

_Before anyone could take a good look, a male figure was running right toward me._

Quickly wrapping the dirty brown haired, blue eyed boy in a tight hug, I can't help the smile from forming on my face.

"Jeffy!" I exclaim using his childhood nickname.

"Sissy, I've missed you so much!" He whispered, hugging me back tighter.

"You've grown up, little brother. Nice tux by the way, we have your wedding picture on our mantle at home." I say teasing him.

"You know momma and papa, it had to be white goat skin or there would be a curse put on us. I mean come on, that's only if you use gray goat fur and you don't soak it in the river." He replies, pulling back from our hug.

Turning to my side to a smiling Gunther, Jeffery pulled him into a hug saying, "I missed you too, Gunther. Even if you did steal my favorite sister away." He finished with a teasing smirk.

"She's your only sister, Jeffy. Besides our leaving gave you Rosie, I figured you'd be happy about it." Gunther said with a smirk of his own.

"I guess, but you took away my sister," With an eye brow raise from Rosie he back tracked, "I mean I love you too Rosie but...my...she's my sister...I...So who are all these people starring at me like I'm crazy?" He quickly tried to change the subject.

"Were just joking with you, Jeffy. Those two girls starring at us in shock are Rocky and Cece," Jeffery gave a mock salute, "The little boy who opened the door and went back into his room was Flin, and those too boys drooling over your wife are Deuce and Ty." Gunther introduced

"Nice to meet you Rocky and Cece. Umm, should I hit them?" Jeffy questioned glancing at the boys still openly starring at Rosie.

"Don't hit the tall one he won't do anything. I'll help you get the short one with the headphones if you'd like." Gunther answered laughing slightly

"If you don't, I'd be happy to." Rosie answered with a smirk, "It looks like you've got a fan club too, Honey." She finished motioning to the girls.

"How about we just snap them out of it before anyone gets hit." I reply smiling


	11. Mamas and Papas

_An even shorter chapter than last time, and you thought it couldn't be done. :P_

TrinitylovesRoshonfreak: I think for awhile I'm going to lay off of putting other couples in, I feel like I finally have a handle on the story like I had earlier on in the story, so I'm going to run with it while I can. Thanks for the nice reviews, I love it when people like these stories that invade my head. :)

TheRunawayJJett: I feel like your going to wan to kill me after seeing how short this is. But it should get better later on, one can only hope. :) In my head the next few things that come up our drama, this has really been a long back story/prelude. But if you can think of a better category, I'm willing to consider.

MewxMewxLove: Thanks for the review, they always make my days better.

QueenyLeAcH: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I've never been too good with the random, because what sounds brilliant in my head doesn't always transfer over well in stories. :)

Dancergirl369: Thanks for the review. I always love to here your ideas, anything else you might like to see I'll consider, tthat goes for everyone else reading this too.

aprildragonfire16: Thanks for the review, it kinda snapped me out of my writers block and reminded me I had readers who were waiting on my updates.

_I hope you all enjoy, there probably won't be an update this weekend but maybe on Friday. I have three essays, one children's book, and five chapters textbook chapters to read so if I do review after Friday chances are it will be short._

* * *

><p>After introductions were through, and surprisingly only a few threats were joked by Jeffy, we all found ourselves sitting in the living room. The clock on the DVD player shines 2:39, only about two and a half hours until CeCe's mom will be home, hopefully with some new information for us.<p>

"Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but why are you here?" I ask nudging my brother

Sharing a not so subtle glance, Jeffy started first, "Well, you see..um, your know how mama and papa are-"

Effectively cutting him off, Rosie took over, "Long story short, your papa and Ean have teamed up to try and bring you home."

"Why would they go through all this trouble? There were three times as many girls in our village than boys, could he not marry one of them? As for papa, I've been disowned ever since we ran. Why is he looking?" I ask bewildered. It makes no since, why try looking now? Why even look?

"That's what we can't figure out." Rosie answered, "Your dad wouldn't tell Jeffy anything, and you know our village, God forbid they consult a woman."

"True. But there's got to be a reason. Are you sure you don't know anything Jeffy?" Gunther questioned, tightening his arm wrapped around my waist.

"All I know is that mama and papa were having problems. A few days after you left, mama did too. She came back a few weeks later, but something changed. At first I thought she went to find you, you know the whole mother-daughter bond thingy was strong with you two, but she came back alone. There were rumors her and the VonHessens had gone into Russia to find some you guys. But they must have had no luck if they had." Jeffy answered

"Those three always did want us to be together. But Papa had to have a say in it." I say to confirm.

"Mama sent us to find you, I think she knows about the search Ean and Papa are doing. Honestly, I was afraid to leave her, you know how bad papa gets. But she practically dragged us to the ship, and said she'd be on her way with the VonHessens as soon as papa goes on his fishing trip. But we still have a few days left."

"Okay, then we won't worry. The VonHessens will protect her if she needs it. Papa can't hurt her with them around." I say revealed and excited about the prospect of seeing my mama again.

A few more hours of talking and sharing pictures and stories the front door opened.

"Mom!..."


	12. Oh brother

Hey, less homework this weekend but of course the writing spirit idea thingy decided to take a break. So I hope you like this, its a really long rising action to the climax but I kind of like this better then those that have a small rise then climax then another small rise, climax. I don't know. Please read and review.

_Also, there is a part in here where the guy says "Dang it" and that could be changed to "dam* it"_ when you read, it's just that I make it a point not to cuss, so writing that word felt kind of weird...

**QueenyLeAc**: _Thanks for the review. Its hard for me to catch those errors because I have a hard time trusting people to be my beta. (I've had enough stories stolen) But I'll keep a look out._

**bubbles237:** _Here it is, I hope you enjoy. :P Thank you so much for the review_

**aprildragonfire16 **: _Thanks for the review, another short one but I hope you like it just as much._

**zeldaxlover12_: _**_Thanks for liking this story, and for reviewing. Yeah, it felt weird when I started writing this story because I thought people would think I was crazy or disturbed for this idea, but thanks to all these reviews I'm glad to see I'm not anymore crazy then I already was. :P  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Mom!..." <em>

Flin yelled running into his mom's arms.

"Hey kiddo, you miss me?" She asked hugging him back and releasing him.

Looking at our group, she did a once of recognizing two new faces present.

Motioning to the couple, I answered her silent question, "This is my little brother, Jeffery, and his wife, Rosie."

Smiling, Rosie stepped forward and shook hands with CeCe's mom, "I wanted to thank you so much for keeping an eye on these two. We've been trying to help them for awhile but it was hard from an ocean apart."

"Oh it's no trouble. I just want to make sure you all are safe. Do you need to stay here too?" She replied

"Thanks, but we have a hotel suite at the Hilton, heavily guarded I assure you. We figured, Gunther and Tinka would come back there with us tonight, while we wait for our mother." Jeffy explained

"Are you sure that's for the best? I'd hate to have you all in danger without an adult." She said uncertainly

"We won't be alone, Gunther's older brother just texted that he's on a flight out. He should be here around eleven. But would you mind if we stayed until then, I'd rather wait for him to pick us up." Rosie requested timidly, probably concerned about over stepping her welcome.

"Of course you can." CeCe's mom said. Sitting down next to CeCe she said, "Hey, Flin why don't you go see if you can find a good movie for all of us to watch."

"Okay." He said running off to the cabinet, out of earshot.

"Man, that's gonna take forever, he can never decide." Cece complained sinking deeper into the couch

"That's what I'm counting on." Pulling out a picture from her bag, she slid it to me. "Is this Ean?"

Taking a moment to stare at the haunting figure, I nod, passing the image to my brother and sister-in-law.

"Yeah that's him." I say leaning a little closer to Gunther but not touching him.

"Dang it! Why do they have to ruin everything!" Jeffy shouted

"Shh, babe. We will fix this but there's no point in getting this mad when there's nothing at the moment we can do." Rosie tried to explain, rubbing his back

"Wait a minute, what do you mean they?" CeCe's mom asked

"He's working with my papa to find us." I say, not wanting to have to reexplain everything. "My mama's on our side, same as Gunther's parents."

"Okay, well at least you've got some more information. Ean's on the move. We tapped some payphones around the rout he might be taking and found that in three days he will be meeting up with a man here, in Chicago. But that's all we found out so far, he ran before police could get him, besides we don't have enough to charge him yet."

"Well we could go back and grab the other letters." Gunther tried to help

"They won't do any good. I'd rather not have you guys in that place as much as possible until we find these guys. Besides we'll have some testimonies now, and if I filed restraining orders so if Ean comes close to you we can arrest him." She explained again

"Okay, so basically all we can do is wait?" Rosie questioned sharing glances with the rest of us.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just relax while you can, it will all be over soon." She said with a motherly smile "It's five now, I'll order us some pizza. CeCe go get everyone a drink and Flin hurry up with those movies. I think we'll have time for two movies tonight."


	13. Wendy Days

**So, by a show of hands who hates me right now? Yeah, yeah, I know, I suck at this whole updating thing. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me. I get so caught up in thinking my writing sucks, that I feel kinda guilty for even attempting, you know? Anyway, your reviews helped me to write this so thank you. I've actually never written a OC pairing I shipped but these new characters are drawing me in. **

**Oh, also I'm considering making a facebook account under this alias for those of you with ideas or wanting to know when I will be updating. Just as a warning, it will be a peaceful account, no rude comments or messages. Cyberbulling is illegal and the account will be deleted if it is abused. (Sorry to those who wouldn't do that, I've just got to put that up to warn people.) **If you like the idea review and tell me so.**  
><strong>

**bubbles237:** Thanks I hope you like this.

**QueenyLeAcH:** Thank you for the offer and I'll think about it, I'm still not even sure what it means or how it works :) I noticed that I spell it wrong too, but I have been using it spelled this way the whole story so I think it might be confusing to change it. Unless it really bothers anyone, in which case I will. Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**MissKitty23:** Thank you so much for the review. I love that you like my story, and I hope you'll understand. Luckly teacher's have finally started realizing its time o stop overloading the homework. :) Please enjoy.

**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak:** Thank you for the review. They help me write. :)

**TheRunawayJJett:** Well, lets just say I'm pretty sure you raised your hand earlier :P Believe it or not this chapter is actually about two hundred I think more words then last chapter, if that helps my case any :) I'm still using Ean and the father as bad guys, cause I mean really who stalks their own child. And the rest I'm adding should be good guys, I hope that comes across. I think I'll write a list of all these characters down if that would help any. Actually I'm starting a facebook under this name, I'll pobably post it there if anyone actually likes the idea.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the third movie a knock thundered through the room.<p>

Sliding a fast asleep Flin off of her lap, Cece's mom walked to answer the door. I began to gather my things as Gunther did the same. Rocky, Cece, Deuce and Ty are all halfway asleep slumped around the floor. The blinking clock on the VCR shines 12:38, it must have taken him awhile to get out of the airport.

The door was opened to Gunther's brother, Irik, he's gotten taller since I've seen him last. His blue eyes are bright and his dirty blonde hair in a messy style.

"Hey little bro! Long time no see." He said after giving Cece's mom a polite smile and greeting, then moving to give Gunther a brotherly hug. "You too, miss Tinka Bell." He exclaimed wrapping me in an equal tight hug. "Ready to go? Check in was an hour ago, we better hurry."

Giving Cece's mom a thankful hug and promise to stay safe we walked out into the dark streets of winter wonderland Chicago style. Gunther, Irik and I walk a few steps ahead of Jeffy and Rosie, allowing them to have their conversation in private.

A few blocks away the hotel stood. Irik was supplying the guards due to his connections to the police departments. He was the first one to leave our village. Unlike Gunther and I, he left with his parents' approval, he wanted more for his life than to work in his father's footsteps. He warded off the offers of marriage until he was sixteen and left for a L.A., California. When Gunther and I had been planning to run, we had considered meeting up with Irik, but the connections were to strong back to our families so we decided not to risk it.

Irik and Gunther are talking about what's been going on for the past few years, while I stay silently thinking with Gunther's arm wrapped around my waste.

Finally we make it to the building where a friendly looking woman sits up from her seat on the couch.

"Irik, the rooms are secure and ready." She says smiling at our group. Her dark brown hair contrasting with her green eyes, an exact opposite to Irik's blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Thanks. This is my little brother, Gunther. Next to him is his uh girlfriend/fiancee Tinka. Those to lovebirds whispering behind them are Rosie and Jeffy. Tinka's brother and sister-in-law. Everyone this is my partner, Wendy Valdes."

"Nice to meet you guys, Irik's told me so much about you. God, you guys should be on Springer with all this switching." She says sarcastically

"That's what I always say." Irik replied.

A chorus of greetings came from the group of us. And finally we were led to our suite.

The room had plenty of space. Two queen beds and a pull out couch. A small kitchen area and a large bathroom.

"You all take the beds, Wendy and I will switch off on the couch." Irik explained

Though it was late, none of us could bring ourselves to sleep. It could be the excitement of all being together again, or even just the nervousness we felt from the situation, but we all found ourselves sitting around the living room area with coffee brewing a few steps away.

Jeffy is sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, while Rosie sits beside him leaning against him. Gunther and I are a few feet away sitting closely on the couch. In contrast to us, the two adults were sitting on the other side of the coffee table, in separate chairs, sharing shy glances and smiles.

"We either Irik or I will be awake at all times to make sure everything is secure. The Vonhessen's and Tinka's mom should be here in two days. We have our team tracking Ean's movements and it seems he will be arriving a day or two after your parents. We have an idea on his destination and we'll be waiting for him." Pausing she locked gazes with Irik.

"There's just one more thing. We think, Tinka's papa will be coming to meet with Ean. It will work toward our advantage because as soon as his plane touches down we can have him followed until he meets up with Ean. From there its just a restraining order and court case. And seeing as Cece's mother has been working on the case, I'm sure we'll have enough evidence."

Irik finished letting out a long breathe of air, smiling at the four of us across from them.

"Well, good then." Rosie says, still trying to process everything.

We all just nod our heads, but Jeffy has a angry look on his face.

"What's wrong Jeffy?" I ask still trying to wrap my head around the fact that all these years of torment will end soon.

"Its just, they do all this stuff. Stalk you, hurt you, scare you, and all they get as punishment is a slap on the wrist and a few months or so in jail. What is a piece of paper going to do to protect you, when the piece of paper was what started his assault?" Jeffy ranted, pulling Rosie closer to him.

"I know what you mean, but we can't just go their and start beating the guy up-" Irik started to say

"Irik's right, it wouldn't be right for us as cops to hurt the perp," Wendy said with a humorous glint in her eye, "but should he become violent-"

Jeffy's face lit up.

Quickly Irik shifted to stare at his partner, "Wendy! Don't encourage him. Besides remember how you got suspended last time."

"I maintain that he hit me first."

"He was five feet away from you."

"Well, he hit that girl enough times, might as well help her out and hit him for her."

"Wendy." He said in an proud yet disappointed tone.

They locked eyes again, but this time it lasted a few moments too long.

As the coffee maker beeped, Wendy got up to make six cups. Irik followed to help. Setting down a cup of creamer and sugar, and making a few trips to bring everyone a cup of the warm, dark liquid. We settled in for a long night.


	14. And Sleepless Nights

Very short chapter but the good news is I've finished it! Please review!

TrinitylovesRoshonfreak: I love them too :) Thanks for the review

brooke: Thanks for the review. Yeah I thought I was the only one too, I kind of expected to be punted from the fandom by bad reviews about it.

TheRunawayJJett: Thanks for the high five, it was my first computer high five...that sounds creepy I swear I didn't mean it too..I'm gonna stop talking now :)

* * *

><p>Hearing distant snoring, I open my eyes to find light coming in through the small creases in the tightly shut windows. Blinking to get used to the darkness, I can see that Gunther and I are tucked into our bed. And a glance to the right assures me Rosie and Jeffy were in their own.<p>

Looking across the large room I could see Irik grabbing two mugs of steaming coffee from the kitchenette and passing one to Wendy as he settled on the couch beside her.

Closing my eyes to drown out any other stimulus, I strain my ears to hear their whispered conversation.

"I can't believe they have to go through this this young." Wendy said rustling around with the blanket

"They're tough. You know they've been living here alone a long time, I'm just glad I can finally help them." Irik whispered back in a thoughtful tone

"I know, I guess, it just helps put things in perspective, you know? I mean these kids, they can just be so free and in love with their soul mate, while others cannot. I know everyone goes through hard times but, they overcame everything for each other. God, sometimes I wish I could be like them." Wendy whispers back quieter

"You're easily the most amazing person I know, don't doubt that. You've taken bullets for me on more then one occasion and have never backed down from a fight for justice. Don;t start doubting yourself now." He replied in a fierce whisper

"I just...somethings are too confusing and I can't help but think..."

The words were cut off, when I lean up to see what caused the interruption a smile forms on my lips.

Snuggling back into Gunther, I decide to let the love birds have some privacy.


	15. I Know, mama, I Know

Second to last chapter :) I'm trying to decide if I want to write more for Gunther and Tinka would you be interested in it? They would be one-shots for the most part, I think I can write better one-shots than anything else. Plus you won't have to wait a year for me to finish them.

Please review, it won't hurt you, but it will help me.

* * *

><p>Today I will be able to see my mama and the VonHeffers. Yesterday passed by without event we basically stayed in doors all day, away from windows, and vents for some reason.<p>

Irik and Wendy seem to be keeping their relationship a secret. Only a few lingering touches have occurred, but to be honest those had occurred since before they got together.

Gunther is excitedly rushing around the hotel room cleaning up everything, while I work on making the beds. The children, as I've come to call the other four inhabitants of this room, are sitting in the living room area as we had the first night here, talking about lord knows what.

I'm finishing fluffing the pillows when a knock sounds at the door. Everyone grows silent as Irik and Wendy pull out there guns and glance through the peep-hole. Sharing a not so secret smile they put their guns back in the holsters and pulled the door open.

I watch as a women I now recognize as Gunther's and Irik's mom almost topple her son, in her need for a hug. Quickly I glance at Wendy noticing her retreating to the kitchenette.

Before I can put my thoughts back on track, the most comforting, motherly arms are surrounding me.

"Mama." I say in a cracking voice, pulling her closer to me.

"Baby, I've missed you so much!" The rest of her words were lost in my hair as she pulled me in for another bone crushingly amazing hug.

Looking over her shoulder I can see Gunther in his mother's arms as Irik stood talking to his father after a quick hug.

Pulling out of my own hug a am bombarded with Jeffy clinging to Rosie, Mama and me. Laughing I pull my arms around as many of them as I could in our little huddle.

Ending the hug, we keep a close distance as we talk about how much we've missed each other and the changes in our lives.

A few hours later, we're all sitting in the living area. The Wendy taking up the chair she had in the previous night, Irik sitting on the floor beside her legs. My mama in the chair, beside the sofa. Rosie, Gunther, Jeffy and I took up the couch. While the VonHeffer's took up two seats on the floor beside Irik.

Chit chat, compliments, congratulations, and many hugs were exchanged. But no talk of what would happen tomorrow.

As the night dwindled down, we arranged to allow our parents to sleep in our beds, and found all six of us lying on the floor waiting for sleep to come.

Unable to sleep well due to worrying, I close my eyes to listen to Gunther's rhythmic breathing.

"You can't do this to yourself, Irik." I here a voice say

"I don't know what you're talking about, mom." Irik says

"Yes you do. You see that amazing girl in there, that's the girl for you. You both know it. Wendy is perfect for you. Don't shake your head at me, I'm the one who noticed Tinka and Gunther's compatibility, you can't tell me I'm wrong." The voice whispered this time

"I know, mama, I know. When this is all over I'll so something I swear." Was the last thing I heard before the peace from her words brought me to sleep.


	16. Finally I Feel Free

The final chapter..and probably the shortest. I see an allpaca in my future :) I'm sad to end this, I love having you consistent reviewers and readers, and I hope for you to follow me into my next story.

Oh, also I am considering writing a Wendy/Irik one-shot it will have some Gunther/Tinka too, so if you would read it please review and tell me so I know if I should bother. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The day has come.<p>

Wendy and Irik got a call from the police department stating a flight from Russia to Chicago would be landing in twenty minutes, and looked to be carrying Ean and my papa. Due to their inability to arrest the two on the plane we have to wait at the arrival gates to have them arrested.

We go to the airport ten minutes early, missing many stomachs, and losing many lives, in the process of getting there (Irik forgot to mention Wendy was a crazy cab driver in another life).

Waiting was the hardest part, many police officers had shown up in disguise. One sat beside Wendy talking casually. I swear, I saw Irik flinch a few times.

The plane landed a few moments ago and the first group of arrivals are coming out. Within an instant, Wendy has Ean pushed up against the wall, hands cuffed, and rights read. In another, my papa catches a glimpse of mama and starts to head in her direction but before he could, he was side by side with Ean, thanks to Irik.

It was all a blur, a few death threats more, and Ean and papa are out of my life.

Looking around I watch Jeffy and Rosie interact, Wendy and Irik unabashedly making out against the same wall they had arrested the criminals, my mama and my in-laws talking about how great America is, and how they were planning on staying.

But above all else, I watch as Gunther's hands wrap around my stomach pulling my back to his chest.

I've been free from the bounds of that small village for many years.

But here in this moment, I finally feel free.


End file.
